Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 3
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = |pre = 2 |nex = 4 }} Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 3 was the third edition of the Junior Instaglobal Contest. It took place in Guadalajara, Mexico, following LemonGrass victory in the second edition with the song "Mi Mundo Gira Contigo". It was the first time Mexico hosted an Instaglobal event. Location The contest took place in the Arena VFG in Guadalajara, following Mexico's victory in the first contest in Marseille with the song "Mi Mundo Gira Contigo", performed by LemonGrass. The Arena VFG has a capacity of approximately 15,000 attendees. The city was established in five other places before moving to its current location. The first settlement in 1532 was in Mesa del Cerro, now known as Nochistlán, Zacatecas. This site was settled by Cristóbal de Oñate as commissioned by Nuño de Guzmán, with the purpose of securing recent conquests and defending them against the still-hostile natives. The settlement did not last long at this spot due to the lack of water; in 1533 it was moved to a location near Tonalá. Four years later, Guzmán ordered that the village be moved to Tlacotán. While the settlement was in Tlacotán, the Spanish king Charles VI granted the coat of arms that the city still has today. Returning Artists A few artists returned to the competition. Inis returned after performing in the previous edition, becoming the runner-up of that edition. Marcus and Martinus, who debuted Norway at the first edition participated for the second time for Norway. Finland send Molly to Guadalajara after she participated in the first edition. Along with those artist, LemonGrass, who won for Mexico in the second edition will participate again. This is the first time that the former winner returned to the contest. Results 23 countries participated in the final. Scoreboard 12 points Incidents Bosnian song change Originally, Dzejla Ramovic from Bosnia and Herzegovina would perform "Iza osmeha", but when it was found out it was a Eurovision cover of "Goodbye (Shelter)" they replaced their song with "Vertigo". Latvian and German artist change Originally, Latvia would send the song "Bērnu dziesmas" performed by Dipu Dapu Dācis Nāk but the artist was too old, Šarlote Lēnmane replaced them with her song "Kļūdu paradīze". Same happend with TanzalarmKids, they would perform "Konfetti im bauch". Other countries * – The Head of Delegation said in an interview that the French broadcaster want to focus more on the adult version. * – Due financial problems, Hungary withdrew from the contest. * – Due low viewing rate from the previous edition, Slovakia withdrew from the contest. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Misha Smirnov # Amanda Bashmakova # Lukas Rieger # Marjana Begu # Franciele Fernanda # Tereza Todorova # Ruslan Aslanov # Erkin Tursynhan # Mathea Mari # Vincenzo Cantiello # Martija Stanojković # Gilda Isac Elliot Karol Sevilla Calum Epke Nina Boîkova Prince George Nicole Cherry Olivia Wieczorek Dunja Jeličić Caroline Leite Irnes Divjan (RotW) Mariam Mamadashvili